


Accidents Happen

by Traillbits



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traillbits/pseuds/Traillbits
Summary: An ambush gets out of hand, leaving Peter with little to no way out in the aftermath of it. Aro has only one way out, but it's not at all how he imagined this moment going.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 27
Kudos: 39





	1. Things Were Fine... Until They Weren't

Aro worried for his hunter.

Even though half the time he was the one that sent Peter the information on the next rogue target, he worried for his human. He'd never felt concern for humans for this very reason. At their core they were so fragile, corruptible, susceptible to disease and age-two things Aro had not been for some time. 

But Peter was corruptible and susceptible. 

Though this never stopped the magician and his dangerous hobby. The rush of jamming a stake into a wide eyed blood suckers heart was a high for him. True Peter had his sloppy days hunting, the few occasions he went after a vampire at night came to mind, or when he'd been a tad too drunk before leaving the apartment.

Tonight however was a mistake that wasn't Peter's fault.

He still had just over an hour before dusk, it was more than enough time since he'd found the head vampire's hideout. Pretty on the nose even for a vampire when he'd tracked them down to an underground crypt. 

"It's an in and out job, you don't need to babysit me." Peter frowned, glaring at the vampiric shadow he had. 

Aro smiled, "You know it's no trouble at all to see to it your hunt is successful."

"Yeah, you're the one I was worried would be annoyed." The magician rolled his eyes

Truth be told the ancient made it a habit to tag along whether Peter wanted him to or not. The Volturi needed confirmation that any rogues that threatened the existence and over exposure of their kind were eliminated. 

And there was the matter of his human. 

Despite what either man had intended, Aro did care for him. He enjoyed watching Peter on stage during his Vegas spectacle of gothic illusion, how the human strutted through his apartment both pouring a drink and removing his stage costume. It was a very pleasant sight to drink in of the illusionist swaying his hips whilst tugging at the constricting leather he had to wear. 

And Aro especially cared when he saw the pain etched on the hunter's face during the human's more restless nights. Peter and he had come to what could be considered an affectionate truce, and since then he had vented to Aro about the vampire that murdered his parents and how he and Charley helped eliminate Jerry together. So it was no surprise when he tossed or flailed about in the middle of a night terror. 

Maybe it was affection, perhaps it was more the ancient felt. And Peter never seemed to want to push him away. 

Aro understood this more when it was apparant Peter had on his hands a full scale ambush. 

"Fuck!" The hunter shouted, feeling himself being slammed into an adjacent wall. 

Peter groaned sitting up, the loud feral hissing a ringing in his ears. 

Aro spared him the time needed to get up when the ancient all but pounced on one of the newly changed that made a grab for Peter. 

The blood oozed when he'd severed the fledglings head, dropping it like a soiled tissue. 

A gunshot rang out, as the human hunter had with this time rose to his feet. He flung the end of his coat back to reveal a holstered gun, a replica of one of his antiques-fortunately however Peter HAD tested the eBay purchases he'd been making this time around.

Another three vampires crumbled to dust before the host revealed himself. 

"Just can't leave things alone, all you old types." The vampire spat at Aro. "Don't Volturi have better things to do?"

The ancient had no sympathy for this creature. He calmly clasped his hands together. 

"Snuffing out another nuisance to our kind that's causing unnecessary attention is indeed the Volturi's business." 

"Unless you came all this way to send me a snack." The rogue eyed Peter up and down whilst the human had his sights trained on the monster.

"I'm afraid I most certainly did not," Aro said, tilting his head.

"Enough chitchat demon," Peter sneered. "I don't want to spend another five minutes in this tales from the crypt knockoff." 

"Fair enough, the prisoner deserves his last meal before execution." The host grinned making an inhumanly fast lunge. 

For Peter it was a whirlwind whoosh that went passed him. He felt hands grip his shoulders, claw like hands taking a swipe at him. His jacket took most of the damage but he knew he'd bruise. Whirling around he blindly fired as the head vampire leapt out of the way. Aro chased after the rogue, the walls of the crypt rattled with the impact the immortals made against it. 

The vampire howled in pain, flailing in Aro's grasp. He wrestled the ancient into a sharp crevasse of stone to shake him off. Aro was only mildly stunned but his grip loosened just enough. 

Before either ancient or hunter knew what had happened, Peter gave a shout. 

The host smirked between sharp jagged teeth, jamming the knife into the human's abdomen. 

Despite the pain, Peter couldn't help but smile himself pressing the gun under it's chin.

"Joke's on you, asshole." He muttered, his finger closing over the trigger. 

The vampire gave a pained shriek, instantly crumbling to fiery ash. 

Peter groaned, clutching his bleeding side. Aro was immediately by his side to inspect the wound. The immortal no longer smiling. 

"'S fine! Hurts like a fucker but not fatal. Asswipe aimed for the wrong spot." The hunter hissed in pain, attempting to pull the knife out, ignoring the ooze of blood when he did so. 

Aro hummed, gazing between the knife and the wound. Nothing fancy about it, no ritual blade or artifact. Looked the same as any knife under a hundred dollars in a pawn shop.

"You're right, no vital organs from what I can tell look to be punctured. Nowhere near your heart that's certain."

"Guess he wanted to give me a final fuck you since he couldn't eat me."

"In any case, allow me to at least clean it."

Peter lazily swatted his hand away. "Clean it when we're out of it this dump and I have a Midori in my hand. I want to get the fuck out of here."

Aro exhaled a sigh he didn't need to take, "Very well. It is rather dreadful down here."

\--

Leaving the crypt things were fine, Peter had bled onto the backseat. Aro of course offered to have them cleaned and fumigated. 

Back in Peter's penthouse, well past sundown now, with a clean stitch and just as stated a drink in hand things were fine. The vampire let himself out after his patch up and watching the human drink himself numb  
into sleep.

It was when the next day rolled around that things were not fine.

Peter didn't have a show tonight, but he did cancel rehearsal for what he thought was a pounding hangover headache. The Master of Darkness calling in after already being an hour late wasn't that unusual to his stage crew so his absence was put on the backburner, he'd be back on his feet by tomorrow. He laid in bed, groaning and sweating buckets. Peter gripped the bedsheets, wheezing uncontrollably as though a boa had wrapped itself tightly around his chest and throat. 

But Aro didn't show up until sun had just dipped down on the horizon. So this agony continued for several hours without a disturbance. 

"Rather rude of you to not respond to my messages," Aro called. "After all it was your convincing words that I aquire this..."

But his words failed him as the ancient realized just what was happening before he even approached the bedroom. 

"Peter," Aro yanked the door open to reveal the human sprawled out in only his boxers and robe. His skin coated in sweat and his breathing shallow and heavy. His heartbeat was slow, much too slow. 

Peter's eyes cracked open to stare up at Aro. He tried to speak but his words were barely manageable, only an incomprehensible gurgle came out. His hand struggled to reach up for the ancient vampire but was too weak to hold it up for so long. 

Aro caught his warm hand, grasping it in his. 

Peter's robe was open and undone, Aro could see the stitches in his wound hadn't become open or infected, but the spot was dark and discolored, as though something were devouring his insides. 

"That's what he did to you, he missed on purpose." Aro muttered with gritted teeth. "You were right that he did this when he knew he couldn't kill you."

Peter gasped for breath "P-P-Po...oison."

"The vampire made to poison you instead, kill you from the inside out." Aro shook his head. "Dearest I never meant for this. I was too dense to even consider this."

"N-Noot...'t yer fault." Peter wheezed. "S-Scare..d..."

Aro was at a lost. This far into the poison working its way through the hunter's body, there was no way to extract it or enough time for an antidote. Death had his greedy hands on Peter's lifeline, ready at any moment to cut it. 

But really, it's not like Aro was susceptible to disease, none of his kind were.

"Peter... I know this is a subject you never liked to discuss. But I highly urge you that at this point... You'll die in this bed if you don't reconsider." The Volturi were never ones to beg, known for their merciless stone cold fury and resolve, be it humans or vampires. But Aro had seen enough loved ones leave him to stroll up to the reaper's doorstep. And Peter was barely thirty, he still had so much life.

"...I.. I-" Peter stuttered, his eyes couldn't focus anywhere in the room. He groaned pressing his head back against the pillow, with his cranium lulled back it fully exposed his throat to the ancient. 

Aro wasn't sure if that meant yes or no. His mind was too jumbled and clouded over to read his thoughts.

But in the moment, he chose to believe yes. Even if he was wrong and Peter woke hating him for a millennia-which might happen anyway-he took the gesture as an unspoken yes. 

Pushing away the messy, damp strands of hair, Aro lowered his mouth down to gently kiss along his neck. Peter moaned at the sensation, between the gentle caress and how freezing the vampire's lips were.

His moan was replaced with a sharp wheeze feeling the sharp penetration when Aro's teeth bit down on his throat. He'd never dared tasted Peter's blood, and though the man was dying it was wonderful to savor. 

Aro could taste the bitter hint that was the poison lacing his human's blood. Peter was so limp in his arms, the poison had done its damage and the blood being drained from his body somehow seemed to calm that hot white pain. It was like he were floating, absolutely weightless. 

The venom would do, but Peter was so weak, between this and the poison overcoming his body he might die first. And Aro knew, whilst flicking a finger to his wrist, that this would do to help him regain his strength if Peter awoke. When Peter awoke.

The dying human could feel something cold pressed against his open mouth. 

"It's almost done dear. You're doing well, just drink." Peter could hear Aro was talking, but it came out muffled, like being underwater. "You'll feel relief when it's over."

He'd been lying in a cocoon of his own sweat all day and evening. And he was so thirsty, his brain couldn't process what it was but he didn't want to be thirsty right now.

And he tried to lift his head up, dry tongue and lips lapping what he could. 

He could feel someone gently running a cool hand through his damp, shaggy hair when the world froze and his heart stopped.


	2. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was intended to be a two parter, but depending on how the response to this chapter goes, might add a third addition to it. I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten already for chapter one! Thank you so much :)

When Peter opened his eyes, he didn't realize how bright the apartment was. Were they always this bright or did he just drink until he blacked out again? 

He squinted, pulling the covers over his face. 

"Ah, as you're awake let me fix that." He heard Aro's voice, peeking out he watched the ancient dim down the lights. "Better?"

Peter groaned, "Either I drank more than I thought or someone fucked around with the electricity."

"Neither I regret to inform you." Aro sat himself in a chair he had pulled beside the hunter's bedside. "You do understand what happened last night?"

"Last night? Uh... Well I felt sick, told the stage manager to fuck off when he called and that I wasn't getting out of bed. Not much else. Were you here?"

Aro nodded solemnly, "I was. There's nothing else at all you remember?"

"Just a nightmare of sorts. All this pain, and then this really bad fucking sharp pain just before everything went dark and cold." He gave a quiet shudder.

The ancient's eyes glanced away, looking down at the floor. For the first time in centuries, millennia even, Aro felt a pang of guilt in what he was about to say. Peter had a right to know, and his hunter was smart it wouldn't take long to find out. But he'd be considerably more upset if Aro attempted to conceal the truth. 

"Well, perhaps there is something I should show you dear." He stood up to reach out his hand. "It won't take long."

"Hope it's aspirin and something laced with alcohol to wash it down."

Hesitantly the hunter took the outstretched hand, he was surprised as their fingers intertwined. "You're warmer than normal."

"I... recently fed." The ancient coyly remarked, still not looking directly at Peter. 

Still dressed in boxers and the undone robe, Peter's bare feet padded against the floor as he was led to the bathroom. 

"Now I know you may possibly be angry, I'm expecting you to be actually. But I must ask you to please try to be-" Aro spoke but was cut off hearing the splintering of glass. "-calm."

Peter expected to see his usual scruffy self, well in need of a shave after a bedridden sick day. Which he did see himself reflected in the mirror. But the Peter staring back at him mirroring his horrified expression had a much more marble tone complexion and his teeth unusually whiter than they had been even when they'd been professionally whitened for a photo op a few months back. 

But what caused him to grip the sides of the mirror in rage fueled panic was the pair of eyes staring back into his own. Those blood red eyes where the soft brown eyes he shared with his late mother should have been.

Peter gave an angry growl, banging his fists and instantaneously weakening and shattering the glass. The shards cascaded onto the countertop and into the sink. Peter's clenched fists found the countertop and Aro could already see the granite material begin to crack and groan in protest to the newborn's raw strength. 

"Peter..." Aro swooped over, peeling his hands off before he destroyed half the bathroom, "Dearest please. You don't know your own strength yet-"

Peter yanked his hands back, "You did this to me, didn't you?!" 

The ancient's expression was solemn, "It was not a selfish act on my part-"

"Oh it wasn't?!" 

"It was the only way to save your life dearest. I took the best of care I could to gain your consent."

Peter backed away, staring down at his hands. 

"I thought that was a nightmare." He mumbled, sinking to his knees. "That I made it all up, that I was just fucking ill all night."

Aro cautiously stepped closer to where Peter was backed up in a fetal position against the adjacent wall. Peter didn't bat the ancient away when he grasped his hunched shoulders.

"I can and will help you through this Peter." His expression was a pained one. "You know I wouldn't do what's been done if there were no alternative. The poison would have surely killed you."

"I know..." Peter whimpered, leaning against the elder vampire when he felt arms wrap around him. 

"Please, try to understand," Aro attempted to soothe the newborn fledgling, "You are not like Jerry if that's what you're truly afraid of turning into. Besides, his species was quite a feral breed compared to our bloodline. And I'd never allow you to sink to such a level."

He could feel Peter shaking in his grasp. 

"You're quite thirsty I imagine."

"I'm not killing people," Peter bluntly mumbled against Aro's sleeve. "You can't make me do that."

"I expected you to say that. Although technically speaking if I willed it so I could make you," The elder smiled, though Aro earned a sour glare at this remark. "But I will not do that to you and I don't ever intend to. I'm sure I can find alternative means. It's not preferred of course, but not impossible."

Peter leaned back, his throat had felt dry and as though it were burning since he woke up. 

"This is so fucked up." He shook his head.

"It's quite natural actually dearest." Aro chirped, earning another scowl from the hunter. "Well, at least for now this will keep you sated for the time being."

The ancient removed his suit jacket and unbuttoned a shirt sleeve. Running nails down his porcelain skin Peter tensed up, his eyes fixated on the red smear of blood that dribbled down Aro's arm. He could feel pincer like pricks against his lower lip, newly formed fangs elongating in his gums.

Aro felt the fledgling shift himself so as he were all but sitting in the ancient's lap. He ran a hand through the shaggy mop of brown hair, feeling Peter's mouth latch onto the wound letting him drink his fill.

"You'll feel much better," He purred, feeling the newborn vampire pull him closer with a relaxed exhale. 

Only after Aro gently tugged his arm back did Peter glance up at him, a dribble of blood running down his chin. A faint glowing hue flickered in the red irises. 

"You should get cleaned up for the day ahead," The elder remarked, helping Peter up and gently wiping away the red trail on his face.

Aro entered the bedroom, finding a suitable choice of clothes for the illusionist. 

He held up two hangers, stepping into the main room. "How do you feel about...Oh."

Aro couldn't help but smile at Peter as the latter glanced down at his torso in alarmed confusion. 

Dawn had already risen on Sin City and Peter had stepped out to take in the view.

"I'm fucking twinkling," He blinked, his robe was still undone and the exposed skin gleaming like porcelain crystals in the morning sun. The hunter knew Aro had mentioned his species of vampire did not combust in the sunlight. But Peter never imagined... this. "Am I suppose to be fucking twinkling??"

He would get Peter through this, and Aro knew it would not be an easy task. But still, he continued to giggle bemused as the fledgling continued a string of curses staring at his diamond like gleam.


	3. Welcome to Fright Night For Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright alright alright!
> 
> The feedback I got from chapter two was amazing, every single one of you that reviewed and gave kudos. So this was just gonna be two chapter, but since y'all are so thirsty for more this is just going to continue until further notice. No stopping this train now! :D
> 
> More Peter than Aro in this one, but next chapter expect to see alot more of our favorite Volturi vampire!
> 
> Twisha, Quakerlass, Ampanfujoshi, Granadina, wonderlandiscrumbling, and sweetcrispyjesus thank y'all so much for the latest kind sweep of reviews <3

"Cut it! I SAID CUT IT! What the actual FUCK was that?!" Peter hollered, as the music cue died. "The fog is supposed to stream down the stage not gas the fucking lot of us!" 

Sure enough there was an unusually thick mist of fog coating the set, the tombstones could barely be seen poking out. 

One of the showgirls, with a black stiletto in her hand stormed over with a sneer. "I can't see through this shit, I slipped and snapped my new heels!"

The Master of Darkness ran a hand through his wig, "I need a fucking drink, take ten and sort this shit out when I come down."

The illusionist stormed off backstage, while the stage manager was trying to sort out what had happened with the fog machines. 

In the days that followed since his change, Peter was still performing night after night. Aro was quite amazed and relieved that Fright Night was still a go at Hard Rock. Peter's manager assumed the alabaster complexion was he doing his own makeup for a change-the stage magician had a habit of shooing away his usual crew on a regular basis for shoving powders and brushes in his face. 

It seemed to give Peter a sense of purpose being an evening showman, so Aro was delighted to see the newly changed Master of Darkness leave the apartment in full costume and eyeliner.

He still drank, having an alcoholic impulse that refused to die so to speak. But Peter refused to comment on how the Midori didn't have the same appeal as it used to, didn't stop him from drinking it though. 

Regarding his true thirst on the other hand, Peter hated the very thought of killing or 'snacking' on anybody. Aro however found a humane solution through a blood bank in downtown Vegas. The ancient grimaced over this. "It's just not the same after it's been chilled. So much better when it's still warm."

"Good for you." Peter had scoffed, glancing down at the mini fridge that had been stocked with several bags of blood, varying in types.

But after how this particular rehearsal was going, Midori was the only saving grace he was craving. 

"You're looking well." Aro greeted him as the illusionist strutted in, removing the heavy leather coat onto an armchair. The elder vampire was seated just in the shade thanks to the dark drapes that let in but a pool of dull light. It was a cloudier, mild day in Las Vegas. 

"I'm looking annoyed." He grumbled, making a beeline for the bar. Peter rubbed at his eyes as he dropped ice in his glass. "Fucking fog machines"

He set the colored contacts on the bar as he poured the sweet, green alcohol, followed by the wig. Red eyes glanced back at Aro whom merely smiled. 

"Still mad at you." Peter scowled, swishing the Midori around in the tumbler glass. 

"I'm well aware. I'm just happy to see you continuing to do what you enjoy, despite any technical hiccups so I hear."

"Right," The stage magician took a generous sip. "You haven't given me any new assignments yet. They haven't all just up and left so don't gimme that bullshit."

Aro clasped his hands together, "I didn't know if... you'd have it in you."

"Have it in me?" Peter gave him a sideways glance, "Because now that I'm twice as strong and fast as I was I'm suddenly incompetent in killing vampires? Fuck off with that."

Aro nodded, "Well, perhaps I've had my other reasons for keeping them from you."

It didn't matter that Peter was a vampire, he was still scared for his hunter. 

"You don't know your own abilities yet dearest," He explained. "If you'd only let me take you out one evening to show you-"

"I know enough," Peter drained his glass, feeling the ice chips clink against his teeth. "I've been dealing in this shit since I was a kid and no one believed me about my parents death! I've killed my fair share of them, think I know what I'm doing."

Aro frowned, "I hadn't meant to insult your intelligence on the subject. But reading and hunting vampire's is still quite different to coming to terms in being one yourself. Most of these rogues likely never so much as had a master to guide them"

Peter slammed the glass down on the table. "Don't fucking dare say you're my master! I'm not anyone's servant! You...!"

Aro was disheartened at the hunter's brutish reaction, but he felt a pang of guilt. Peter hadn't directly asked to be a vampire, and he was still so young in the new world he'd been hurtled into. He had every right to be angry, all he wanted was to help endure through and accept it. But right now Peter didn't want to hear of it. Perhaps he was still too stubborn to let himself come to grips with the fact that he was no longer human, that he felt like a complete hypocrite. 

"Gotta get back," He stood up, reaching down to adjust the constricting leather. 

Aro knew Peter could be stubborn-to tell the truth it was a quality he adored at times about him. But to ignore what had been done was foolish, he'd only been turned but a week ago and a newborn fledgling with little to no guidance rarely survived long on their own. The last thing he wanted was for Peter to go and get himself killed. Perhaps there was a way he could make things easier for him, how to do so Aro wasn't quite sure of that yet. 

\--

In full costume again, Peter was at least glad to see the fog gone. But mildly annoyed that the machines would need to be replaced but it wouldn't be until the following day, so their "Crypt of the Soulless" act would need to be omitted and "The Devil's Torture Chamber" be the final number on tonight's performance instead.

Peter still wasn't crazy on doing the torture chamber act. While she'd been in most of the featured shows in Fright Night, he and Ginger primarily did this one together. It'd been almost three months since she'd died in his apartment, and Peter lived with guilt everyday for it. 

It was also frustrating as Ginger's replacement Roxy still hadn't picked up the full routine, coming up short just at the point when Peter was able to unshackle himself from the various restraints. 

"Vincent," He heard a call out from one of his newer showgirls. Milly? No no, Maria? 

"Yeah?" The illusionist asked impatiently. 

She-whatever her M name was-shrugged, "Still pretty new to the Vegas strip, any chance I could get a night out of you? The city's big, may need a big bad vampire killer to keep the monsters back."

Peter shook his head, "Sorry not interested. Got better things to do with my time."

He wasn't sure if she scoffed or coughed as he walked away, but didn't seem to care that much either way. Peter had slept with nearly every one of the girl's he worked with. And while she was anything but ugly, he just wasn't in the mood for an easy fuck. 

The show that night surprisingly went without any additional hitch. With the exception of the fog machine, everything else had worked out fine after all. Roxy even made her finale queue on time. 

This left Peter feeling satisfied and a little less frustrated than he had been earlier that afternoon. 

But still frustrated for other reasons. 

"Fuck," He shook his head hearing the doors ding. Peter wasn't in the mood to talk to Aro tonight, part of him did genuinely feel bad snapping at the ancient. It was clear Aro was telling him the truth about the night he was turned, and all Aro had wanted was to save Peter's life. 

But he'd apologize later, right now he just didn't want to talk to him. Aro might still be upstairs, he might not. 

Turning about, Peter glanced around the crew and cast packing up for the night. 

"Oi!" He hollered, "Maggy was it?"

The showgirl he'd shot down earlier gave him a scowl. "It's Marilyn, asshole."

"Unfortunate last name, I'd change that if I were you."

This remark got a tiny smirk out of her, but she was still pissed. "What do you want?"

Peter nodded, "Still fancy that vampire killer protection tonight?"

Removing her long black wig to reveal a more pleasing bob of blond hair, Marilyn was mildly stunned, "You're serious? Thought you had better things to do."

The illusiinist shrugged, "Changed my mind. As long as there's alcohol involved."

She nodded with a more pleasant smile, "Alright, wanna get cleaned up first."

"In the lounge downstairs, one hour?"

"Sure, and if you want you can keep the contacts in tonight." She gave a wink, "They're kind of hot."

Peter blinked, how'd she know? Did one fall out or-?

Shit! Shit! SHIT!

He left his contacts on the bar when he went upstairs. Peter had continued rehearsal and performed live with red vampiric eyes for everyone to see! But why didn't anyone say something?!

But Peter just had to calm down and remember what she said, Marilyn thought his red eyes were the contacts. His stage crew probably assumed it was for the show. Red eyes and vampires went together like honey and bees.

He groaned walking back toward the elevator, calling it back down again.

Fortunately for him, the ancient was otherwise engaged elsewhere and he walked into an empty apartment. Removing his stage getup and wig, Peter ran a hot shower. The scalding water beat against his cold skin, still chill to touch even when he stood in the water for over twenty minutes. 

Drying himself, Peter threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a years worn logo plastered on the front. He was already back down on the elevator, adjusting his jacket. 

\--

The night went just as Peter had expected and was used to, at first that is. He met Marilyn downstairs, they made their way down the brightly lit strip, and several drinks later Peter was pulling the showgirl from her seat and out the doors of the dive bar they'd happened upon. Soon after finding himself tugged around the corner of the alley, the two enjoyed a good whiskey induced snog. 

It could be said that Peter and Aro had something akin to a relationship-well they did snog and shag things up in his apartment so it was a very fair answer to say yes they did. But the ancient was well aware of his hunter's sex, drugs, and rock and roll lifestyle and wasn't oblivious to how many sexual partners on the side he'd had. Aro had a similar arrangement with his Sulpicia when he was called back to Volterra, so while he might burn with a flicker of what might be considered jealousy, he wouldn't stand in Peter's way if he had carnal urges.

Marilyn tugged a handful of Peter's hair and her other hand running down the front of his jeans. The illusionist ran his down her back, reaching down to give her ass a squeeze. 

Unbuttoning him and slipping her hand down his pants, a smile graced her lips hearing Peter moan from her generous caress. His back firmly pressed against brick feeling Marilyn stroke his length. She giggled pressing hot kisses against his jaw, nibbling at his skin.

It was when she'd moved to his throat that Peter felt the world blindly spin. 

In an inhumanly fast moment, Marilyn pressed into the wall, Peter's hands on her hips.

She gasped with excitement, "Was hoping you'd get a little rough with me. I like it..." 

Peter kissed her fiercely, his hands roaming everywhere he pleased. His lips raked across her flesh mercilessly, she was practically putty in his hands.

He could hear her heartbeat quicken, her heavy moaning and sharp intake of breath. How much quicker her blood was pumping in her veins.

Peter's arm was around her waist whilst the other was pushing back the stray blonde strands of hair away. Marilyn felt lost looking into those red eyes, for contacts they looked so real, very inviting and real. Her head lulled back as his mouth trailed down to her neck, sucking at the flesh hard enough that it would surely bruise. 

Peter didn't necessarily need to breath but he could feel himself breathing heavily, his head cocked back feeling his fangs elongate. Everything in him ached and cried out for him to do it, she was all but begging for it. Those red eyes glowed in the darkness with a fire fueled by want and lust. 

He dipped his head back down, his mouth wide, fangs out and about to sink those teeth into her flesh when sirens loudly flew by. The loud horn of the fire truck slammed Peter out of the haze he'd fallen into.

Peter's eyes snapped open, horrified in the realization of what he was about to do. 

"Oh God, no no. God why...Fuck! Fuck!" He backed off, his hands shook endlessly.

Falling out of the trance he had unintentionally put her in, Marilyn blinked. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, still smiling and wanting to get back to where they'd left off as if nothing had (almost) happened. "It was just getting fun." 

Peter refastened his jeans and belt, "G-Gotta go."

"What-?"

"Sorry!" With a speed she couldn't even see, Peter was gone. 

How could he do that? Even though the fledgling had stopped before hurting her, if it wasn't for the fire engine going by he could have become a killer tonight! 

Peter ran until he was back at the Hard Rock, but he wasn't going back to the apartment, instead he took out a pair of car keys from his jacket and hopped into a black convertible parked in the lot-Corvette wasn't really his style, but it was a spur of the moment buy when he first made it big in Las Vegas. 

Pulling out his phone, Peter fumbled with the keys in his other hand.

"Fuck off!" He cursed, finally finding the keyhole as he punched a number into the phone.

"It's me, I'll be over in twenty minutes. No time to explain, I'll say more when I get there." Without waiting for a response he hung up, chucking the phone on the passenger seat.

The engine hummed to life and stepping on the gas, the stage magician zoomed out onto the street. 

He had to find the one person that could possibly help him now. It couldn't go on like this, he wouldn't let it go on like this.


	4. What Are Friends For?

Now Aro was VERY worried for Peter.

Whether the hunter liked it or not, he was Aro's fledgling and a member of the Volturi's clan now. The latter all the more reason and personal responsibility to guide and train Peter into understanding what he was. They shared a pairbond now that nothing but either one of their destruction's could end. 

And Aro needed to find Peter before he informed the council or should they hear of this themselves. Many would argue he was the council, but Aro did not take the throne alone and the Volturi a strong and old bloodline that were powerful and widely interconnected. The Volturi creating newborn fledglings was not forbidden by any means. But it was a silent agreement that council should know about the intent to turn a human before carrying out the deed. Not often but rogues within even the hierarchy had occurred in their long lasting history.

Those on the throne that knew about the real Peter Vincent whom stalked the rogue nightwalkers had many mixed feelings for the human at the time. His work eased theirs, but he was known to hate vampires as a whole. How would this all fair were the council to know of this before being personally consulted? 

Aro felt ever more obliged to protect Peter and track him down. 

While it was not a vampiric GPS, such a connection as their blood bond allowed the ancient to see and feel certain things Peter did. Enough to pull upon the senses he could pick up from their connection and try and find his lost hunter.

And all Aro could sense now was unmasked fear. 

If not for this, the magician's absence from the penthouse apartment wouldn't mean much, as he was known to wander the Vegas strip and he still seemed quite cross. 

Aro had to find him, he couldn't see where his hunter was. But he could tell it must be dark, not necessarily due to the night sky, but a lack of man made lights and the hustle and bustle of humans. 

Dark and isolated enough to know that Peter was no longer in the heart of Las Vegas. 

If he was moving he would be on foot or driving, and somewhere outside the city. 

Would Peter be so reckless to go on another hunt? 

Yes he was, but Aro was certain the newborn vampire was not that foolish. Reckless or careless maybe, but not foolish.

While it might be a plausible theory Peter made to skip town, this also didn't feel entirely valid. The younger vampire did have his own sense of pride and vanity, he wouldn't run off without his more cherished possessions-not to mention the liquor cabinet would have been picked cleaned yet remained fully stocked.

Unless Peter's plan wasn't necessarily to run away. The sickening realization told the ancient where exactly to go.

\--

Peter had his hands shoved deep in his jacket.

Where would he start? How did he even begin to explain this? Why did he wait so long to do this? 

"Hey!"

Peter blinked, he hadn't even realized Charley had opened the door. 

"Sorry! Sorry." The older man apologized, "Was just thinking."

"It's okay." Charley smiled, "So what's going on? Been awhile since I heard anything. Is it a new assignment?" 

"Well, something to do with a past one..." Peter stammered, he was relieved he'd pocketed the case containing his contacts, he slipped them in just after he stopped the car. It might be easier if Charley was initially calm, not that he would be for long.

"Can we go inside and talk?" He suddenly asked. Shit, would Charley get suspicious? Peter Vincent asking for an invitation into his house?

But all the teen was suspecting was that something was troubling his hunting partner, and very good friend. 

Charley nodded, "Sure. Mom went out tonight so it's just me."

"Haven't been stealing peach schnapps from the liquor cabinet?" Peter joked, wishing to savor the lighthearted atmosphere while it still lasted.

"Very funny," Charley smirked with an eye roll. "You want anything?" 

Peter shook his head, "N-No! Nothing."

Charley frowned, "Wait. Is this about Aro?" 

The older man shuffled his feet with a shrug, "Ngk... a little bit. Kind of."

Yes Charley knew about the Volturi vampire and the arrangement he and the hunter held, both business and pleasure. Did Charley like it? Absolutely not, at least when he first heard about it. He'd only met Aro once, and fortunately he was no Jerry, at least he didn't seem to be. But who could blame the boy for not trusting a vampire.

But Peter seemed very happy. At least happier than how he had been upon first meeting the Master of Darkness, he still drank and slept around. But having Aro in his life seemed to give Peter something more. 

"You guys having problems?" Charley asked 

"I'm kind of pissed off with him right now but. Look I just... fuck..." Peter babbled.

"Look if there's something going on, I don't know if I can help but I can listen."

"That's just it." Peter's hand reached up to his face. "I need your help Charley."

When he showed the boy his eyes, he knew the reaction would be bad. Peter at least hoped the vase Charley broke upon stumbling backward wasn't overly valuable.

"Is this some bad joke?!" Charley questioned with immediate panic. "Or part of your show or something? That's it right? It's just an illusion, bullshit right?"

Peter's red eyes stared in any direction but at his young friend. 

"I wish I could tell you that." The magician shook his head

"Shit and I just invited you in."

"Charley! I swear I would never hurt you, I haven't hurt anybody." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "But I almost did."

Peter tried not to take hurt offense to how much further away from him Charley stood as he quietly listened to the older man's recap. 

"But you didn't bite her?" Charley slowly asked.

"No but fuck Charley I almost did! Fuck it all to hell part of me wanted to! And I can't be like that! Next time there might not be a fucking fire engine driving by to snap me out of it!"

The teenager shook his head taking a seat on the couch. He kept shaking his head, not sure just what to even say or how to wrap his brain around this. 

"That's why I'm here Charley, so it stops before it starts." Peter frowned, reaching into his jacket. 

Charley nearly fell back seeing a projectile fly through the air. Only he missed and it clanked against the floor.

He wasn't sure now what was harder to look at, Peter's eyes or the wooden stake that lay stationary on the floor between them. 

"No man. No way can-!"

"Yes you can! It's not that hard! We've done it to vampires before." Peter argued desperately. "Just shove it in their chest and BAM!"

Charley didn't want to cry but he knew he would if he looked the older man in the eye. "I can't! Don't make me do it, don't fucking ask me to!"

He already had to stake one of his friends after Ed turned, Charley just didn't have the heart to murder another friend. 

"Can't Aro do anything? He... He turned you to save you so he obviously cares right? Can't he teach you some kind of vampire shit to not attack people?"

Peter scoffed, "Yeah cause vampires are such gentle creatures as we've so often seen during stakeouts."

"I just mean, like he doesn't go around murdering people night after night. Can't he help control it or something?"

"Charley..." Peter frowned sadly. "You think I want a block of wood shoved into my chest? But if I hurt someone... If I fucking killed someone. If we are friends-"

Charley stood up and took a few steps forward, his teeth clenched. Now he knew there were hot tears.

"Of course we're friends! Peter you're my best friend for fucks sake! And can't you understand how it feels when your best friend is ready to give up and die?!" The bushy haired teen shouted.

The illusionist winced, he was someones best friend. Peter Vincent was Charley's best friend. If it were a more lighthearted visit he might have chuckled telling him to 'fuck off with the mushy crap'. 

But it felt nice to be somebody's best friend. Even if he was asking that best friend to assist him in suicide.

"Please..." Peter begged, "That's all the more reason. I could control it, but what if I couldn't? I don't want to be this. I-"

A knock came to the door, both flinched but neither man made a move to answer it.

But the late night caller continued, obviously not taking no for an answer.

"Fuck." Peter shook his head, shrinking down with his head bowed against his legs.

"Shall I ring the doorbell?" A muffled call asked.

Charley glanced between Peter and the door.

The young vampire shook his head, "He found me."


	5. How To Save Someone That Doesn't Want To Be Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aro comes a knocking, much to Charley's relief and Peter's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little side note "This is dialogue" however 'This is thoughts' when reading.
> 
> Thank you so much for every new comment and kudo. Yall have no idea how much of a motivator they are for writing and creating these stories! :D
> 
> For those of you that are heavily into Twilight I am tweaking the vampires very much. Some details are being kept the same such as the sparkle in sunlight after effect and that Meyers vampires don't actually need to sleep during the day or night. But unlike her books, both Aro and Peter have and will be featured with fangs and certain other pieces of traditional vampire folklore as this is a fusing of Twilight and Fright Night where their vampires are wildly different.

Aro hadn't meant to instill any fear but it made Charley feel uneasy seeing so much teeth in the immortal's smile. 

"Good evening Charles," The ancient greeted. 

"It's just Charley," The boy corrected. 

"My apologies for calling at such a late hour," Ignoring the bushy haired teen's rebuttal. "But I'm actually here to bring Mr. Vincent back home." 

"Oi! Don't you dare invite him in Charley!" Peter hollered, curling up further into a back against the stair step. 

Peaking over the boy's shoulder, Aro's eyes softened. "Ah, I knew you would be here dearest. But as I was just explaining to your friend, we really must get going. And besides, you have another rehearsal to entertain to in a few hours."

"I... I don't want to," The illusionist shakily spoke. "I just want all of this to end, I don't want to go anywhere."

Aro pursed his lips, a frown forming on his face.

"Please don't make me do this the hard way Peter, this would be so much easier for both of us if you'd just stand and come along."

Extending his hand, the younger vampire flipped Aro the bird.

"Fuck. You." Peter scowled, "Charley please. Just slam the door and get on with this."

"He's not going to and you know it." The ancient shook his head, "The poor boy's thoughts are so loud and all of them practically scream that you will not be slain by his hand."

Charley frowned, turning back to Peter. "I'm sorry man, you can't just storm in here and ask me to do this to you. We're friends, I just can't Peter."

The older man shook his head. "This fucking sucks, it so fucking-"

'Peter Vincent. You will come to me.' A voice in his head called out, so loud in his ears.

He almost didn't realize he rose from his spot and against his own will his boot clad feet were dragging him to the door. 

"The fuck?! Stop it! Stop doing this!" Peter screamed at the ancient, still standing in the door way with the faintest of smiles. 

"I did ask you politely and you refused. While my blood runs through you, such a bond allows me this reign over you when necessary. Know that this pains me more than it does you."

"Charley please! Help me," Peter begged, "Please!"

The bushy haired teen stared back at Aro, he didn't really know what to do. "You're not going to hurt him, are you?"

His eyes never leaving Peter's, the ancient answered, "Why ever would I do that? All I want is what you want Charles; to help. He will be quite safe. Please my boy you can stop glaring daggers into me, you have my very word of that. I take no pleasure in doing this to him, he's only making things more difficult."

Charley still didn't understand this relationship, even more now that his head was wrapping around Peter becoming a vampire. But he'd rather not drive a stake through the older man's heart, and if Aro wanted to see Peter hurt or killed he'd just let the slayers do it themselves rather than chase him down.

So for once the boy put his faith in an immortal and stepped aside, as Peter practically kicking and screaming was forced toward the ancient's embrace. The elder vampire looked absolutely ecstatic to have his hunter back in his arms again.

"There now, was that really so bad?" Aro smiled. "I would never do such a thing to cause you physical pain, and here you are unharmed."

Peter scowled, "This is kidnapping! Forcing me back when I don't want to fucking-"

'Sleep.'

The fledgling's red eyes glazed over, and felt suddenly so heavy. He tried fighting off the command shaking his head.

"You can't...you son of a..." He bemoaned, feeling a hand comb through his hair.

'Just sleep, and awake only when I rouse you.'

The magician's body sagged falling into slumber, Aro hoisting him up into his arms.

Charley looked alarmed at his friend's sudden collapse. "Is he alright??"

Aro smiled, "Oh yes, he'll wake up once we've returned to the city. For now he's perfectly fine, enjoy the rest of your evening Charles."

Turning around he imagined Peter would want his car and walked toward the crudely parked automobile.

"Hey!" Charley called just as Peter was lifted into the passenger seat of the Corvette. "Will he be okay? I know you only did what you did to save him. That's what Peter told me. But just... he's been through enough shit, just do what you have to to help him through this. I just want him to be alright."

Aro nodded to the human, "As do I. Unfortunately I cannot undue what has been done, even though it would pain me to if I could turn him human once more I would. But you can be certain he will be well attended to in the state he's in now. I'll make sure he keeps in contact with you once he wakes up."

The boy nodded, a heavy sigh as he watched Aro step cautiously into the driver's seat of the car. Charley only closed the door when he saw the headlights take off down the street and vanish into the night. 

\--

Peter blinked, groggily coming to. 

He could see the dawn hadn't quite risen yet, the sky still faint hues of purple and blue. He was back home in the penthouse, currently nestled in a cushioned cocoon of bedding and noting the additional blankets.

The hunter eventually uncurled from the confides of his blanket nest. When he did he jolted, scooting to the far side of the bed when he saw Aro. Sitting still as a statue beside the bed, the ancient watched over him until Peter woke. Truth be told Peter shouldn't need to sleep anymore, so it was rather a hobby if anything that he entertained.

"Shit!" Peter cursed, his head falling back against the pillow with a groan. "Just couldn't let me do it could you?"

Aro shook his head, "I'm afraid I couldn't. Peter, that was very rash what you were about to have Charles do to you. And really, he's one of your dear friends."

"Exactly, if I could trust anyone to help me end this it's Charley."

"Oh yes!" Aro fumbled with something he had picked up off the end table, letting it fall on the sheets with a light bounce against the mattress. "Do make sure you call him when you get the chance, the boy's thoughts were terribly worrisome for you."

The ancient stood, circling around to which he knelt beside the fledgling.

"You're frightened, I can understand that much." 

Peter didn't want to look him in the red eyes that now mirrored his own. Despite burying his face in the bedding, Aro continued. 

"I know what you almost did. But can you really be so ashamed or upset? Beside the point that you never did actually feed off her, can you really blame your body for wanting to give in to its' primal nature? Is it wrong for a lion to pounce upon a gazelle to provide food for the pride?"

"I'm not a fucking animal!" Peter murmured angrily. "I shouldn't want to do that!"

"Peter, I know you don't want to prey upon humans, but already your body is protesting to every deflection of it." Aro spoke slowly, stroking his palm through the tuff of brown hair that stuck out from the covers. 

"Perhaps I could offer you a new compromise as while bagged blood is sustaining you, your primal hunger is only increasing. Perhaps if you're unhappy to the idea of feeding upon the innocent masses, I could assist you in say the not so innocent?"

There was a rustle of sheets, the brown mass of hair peeked out enough to see a pair of red eyes poke out. 

"You're saying kill only bad people?"

Aro gave a shrugging motion, "To put it bluntly yes. After all human authorities are hunting down the criminals that walk among them day after day, why should this be any different?"

Peter gave a snort, "Pretty sure cops don't rip their throats out."

"No, but what if you consider it this way. If you were to do that you would be eliminating both your thirst from becoming out of control like tonight. And if you'll indulge me, if you dispatch these scum yourself, you'll be protecting the innocent humans you so terribly wish to spare."

Peter groaned, scratching his hands through his disheveled hair. He still didn't like the idea of killing anybody. When he slayed vampires with Charley it was different. 

But then again, Aro rather insanely had something of a point. The rogue vampires the slayer hunted were criminals in a similar sense to a human murderer. Only vampires had much more needle teeth depending on the species. 

Would it really be so bad or that different killing a bloke who had murdered before than it was to stake a bloodsucker that had slaughtered a families worth of lives?

"If I try this and I don't like it, I'm not doing it again." Peter issued out his short ultimatum.

Aro nodded, "And I will help you. The only way you'll be able to come to grips with what you are is to have me there to guide you through it. There's so much you need to learn that I can provide you. Is it a deal then, dearest?"

It took a minute of silence, maybe two before the covers fell back and Peter let himself be lifted up to his feet. 

"Fine, when do we start?"

"Well, we still have some cover of darkness on our side for the next hour or so. It is Sin City, I'm sure finding such a lecherous cretin in this city won't take long." Aro clasped his hands together, rather pleased.

Pardon the pun given the situation, but all Peter wanted after tonight was a stiff drink.


	6. The Hunt for an Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's first hunt to sate his new thirst before it gets out of hand. And just how both he and Aro decide to move forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this story went a longer way than I expected it to! I gotta again thank you thank you to all of you reading, commenting and giving blessed kudos! 
> 
> As I said this was meant to only be a two parter and now we're at six! May leave it here unless y'all are really thirsting for more of these thirsty vampires. Do feel free to give any input if there is any content or suggestions for what you might want to see.
> 
> Thanks again :) !

Peter really didn't want to do this. Even though he and Aro agreed bad people only, he really didn't want to do this.

But he agreed, god damn it why did he go and do that? Aro would make him follow through with tonight now. 

"I know all you're thinking of right now is backing out of this before it's too late" Aro stated as the two walked down the strip. "Need I remind you of what almost happened, and it will only get worse if you don't suppress the urge." 

Peter shook his head, a hand over his face. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Finding his first victim-awful word choice really-hadn't taken long. Aro had scoured a couple dozen minds and congealed thoughts they had passed through. 

They happened upon the man as he staggered clumsily out of a run down dive bar. He grumbled wiping at a smear of blood dribbling from his nose. 

"You sure about this? Not necessarily 'bad' to get in a bar fight." Peter argued. "Been thrown in the drunk tank for a fight loads of times."

Aro stared at the drunk. "Maybe not, but I imagine rape is quite an offensive felony, and feral sex appears to be the only thing floating about in that man's head." 

Peter frowned. "Ok. Ok yeah that's bad…"

Aro held a hand to the hunter's cheek. 

"Dearest, you must trust me. I don't do this for my own enjoyment or to put you through any turmoil. Just let me help." Aro said softly

Peter bit his lip, staring back at where the man hobbled down the street. 

"Fine. Fine, just I want to do this fast." Peter begrudgingly agreed.

Aro smiled, "This shall be too easy."

It hadn't taken much to convince the drunk to follow Aro in a gullible fashion down the next ally. False promises of a quick pick me up were easy bait for the inebriated and naive.

Peter hesitantly sneaked up within the dimly lit confides of the shadows. 

"Just hurry up, all right? Don't have all fucking night." 

"Oh yes, not to worry. My friend here will take good care of things." Aro said, creeping back out of site. 

Peter exchanged a silent look with the ancient. The latter made a gesture as if to say "All yours." 

The fledgling didn't know where to even begin. He was use to staking the ones on this side of the spectrum, not being on the opposite end.

'Quickly from behind' He could hear Aro urging him from within his head. 'No need to slowly sneak up when you're much faster than he is.'

Peter was shaking like a leaf. He sprinted for the impatient drunk, perhaps a little too fast as he slammed them into a wall with a soft thud.

"Christ! The fuck you think you're doin?!" The man hollered. "Get the Hell off you fuck!"

Peter was deaf to it. All he could hear was the heart thumping erratically, the blood pulsating.

Aro thought he would be pleased to see his hunter's first kill as a vampire. 

But he neither frowned nor smiled watching Peter's teeth sink down on the mortal's throat. 

He clutched at the older man's head, tugging on it to fully expose his neck, his lean body still shoving him against the red brick. 

The man convulsed with a gargled gasp with each gulp the newborn vampire drank. 

And it was so good. Peter hated how it tasted so good. So much so that he refused to stop, despite already feeling the man's legs give out. 

Aro stood silently watching, he should be pleased. Without the ancient's care and instruction, the hunter could have very well become the hunted if he fed upon a random mortal full out on the Vegas Strip. Peter and Charley were of course not the only hunters in existence after all.

The heartbeat had already given out, but Peter could only stop once he could taste no more flowing through the unfortunate drunkard's veins.

The corpse lifelessly toppled over when he backed away. Lifting himself up fully, Peter heaved a series of breaths, rather from surprised exasperation than necessity. Staring up at the dark clouded sky, his fangs still bared and chin glistening with a dribble of stray blood. 

His red eyes set their sights on Aro. 

"How do you feel?" Aro stepped forward holding out his arms. 

Peter hesitantly walked toward him, finally collapsing against the ancient. He clenched a piece of his dark suit. 

"Like fucking shit." He growled.

Aro frowned, "Was that truly so terrible?"

"No. I'll tell you what's so terrible."

"And what might that be?" 

Peter shook his head, "Don't make me say it. Please…"

He stroked the fledgling's messy brown hair. 

"I won't. I'll let you say it."

He could hear a muffled whimper against the fabric.

"What's terrible is how good it felt. And what's really fucking terrible?" Two pairs of red eyes locked together. "I still want more."

Aro tried to coax his hunter with more hair stroking and a soft smile with less teeth-as quote on quote it gave Peter the "heeby fucking jeebies" when he grinned like that.

"You should be sated enough for now, at least so much so that you can drink from the chilled supply in your apartment. For now that is, but we'll worry about that later. At the moment you look to be in quite a state that should be cleaned up." 

\--

He killed somebody.

Peter Vincent, vampire hunter and expert just killed a man and drained him dry like he had been sucking down a juice box. 

It was a quiet journey home. Las Vegas was always an up and about city, but the staff were still sleepy eyed and less vigilant when dawn was soon approaching in another hour. 

At least Peter had worn a darker t shirt so the blood he was unable to wipe off on the way back to the Hard Rock wasn't easy to notice at first glance.

Peter didn't speak to Air the whole ride up, silently storming past his antiques.

"Peter," Aro called when his companion was already heading for the bar. "Dearest wait."

"Is that you asking or ordering me?!" Peter whipped around with a scowl. "Cause I don't know what the fuck I can think anymore."

"I just want you to know-"

"That you're proud I killed my first human? Thanks a fucking lot, hope your absolutely god damn thrilled!"

Aro shoes clicked against the floor, "No. No far from that."

Peter took a long gulp back from his fresh beverage. "Fine, spit it out."

"I just want you to know Peter, that I am so sorry."

This halted the younger man mid pour. "What?"

The ancient nodded, "I said that I'm sorry."

"I got that, definitely not deaf now. But why?"

He was use to seeing glee or some mischievous sparkle in Aro's eyes. But all the red irises reflected was what he could guess some kind of guilt or shame.

"I don't want you to die and I never have. I promised only to turn you if you were the one to ask it." Aro explained. "And when you were poisoned, I selfishly made that choice for you. I want you forever Peter Vincent. But to see you in such a battle with yourself, fearing just what you are now. I can see it all in your eyes. And all of that is my fault and the consequence of my error."

Peter set the bottle down, walking around the bar. "Aro, hey…"

The ancient shook his head. "I have no way of changing you back. But if I could, I wouldn't stop until it was done. My human hunter was so much happier and at peace just how he was."

"Fuck…" Now he felt guilty too. Peter had been pissed off when he realized what Aro had done, no question. But not enough to drive the much older man into a sorrow driven epiphany burdening himself so much. 

He still cared about him, even if he was a bloodsucker. 

"Aro lookit," Peter said, standing in front of him. A palm on his shoulder and the other pulling him in by the back of his head. The fledgling ran his black nail polished fingers through the dark silky strands.

They were nose to nose now. Aro still watching Peter, while the latter was half focusing between lips and eyes. 

"I don't know how the Hell this is all going to work. Still pisses me off what I've had to do and had to give up." 

His lips fluttered ever so close to Aro's.

"But I have you. Being pissed off with you doesn't mean I love you any less than I did before."

To seal the deal on these words, his lips that ghosted over the elder vampire's fully pressed against them. This kiss wasn't particularly long but Peter felt hands against his hips and back, pulling him protectively and intimately closer. 

Aro smiled against his mouth, and still when he pulled away.

"I should hope these words aren't just part of your excellent acting skills." He teased.

Peter scoffed, "My acting is shit and you know it. Why else do you think I do more stunts than speeches in my shows?"

"You settle yourself too short dearest. When I saw a few of your occult illusions, you were oh so convincing."

"Now who's buttering who up with their words?" Peter glanced out at the orange and yellow hues of sunrise through the window. "Guess I have time for a kip before another rehearsal."

Still staring into the eyes that now mirrored his, Peter shrugged. "If you like you could stick around and have one too. I know you don't like sleeping much, but it's not that bad. You can go if it's not your scene."

Aro chuckled, giving a small peck to the illusionist inviting lips.

"Dearest, that sounds delightful"


End file.
